History of Rellekka
The Fremennik settlement of Rellekka on the north coast of the continent is considered to be the capital of the Fremmenik world. With a bustling port and marketplace and a rowdy longhouse, it has everything you need to portray your typical Fremennik scene. The Old Kings ((The Old Chiefs are anyone who held the throne in Rellekka between 2007 and 2015 IRL time)) Earliest Clan Midgard Dynasties ((This dates back IRL to around 2007 and earlier)) Chief Thorvald I *Chief-King Thorvald I is undisputed Ruler of The Fremennik Possible Heirs To Thorvald *Their are many theories as to who the heirs of Thorvald I were; no specific order is given, however. Intermittent Period Between First and Second Midgard Dynasties Unknown Period *Though this period undoubtedly existed and was indeed long enough to remain notable, the events of this time period were the subject of much debate. No concrete data is currently available. Chief Thorvald II and Clan Midgard ((It should be said, before I continue, that while Thorvald II's concept of Themeplay as opposed to text-based roleplay was controversial to some, there can be no doubt by sheer honesty that his and Clan Midgard's impact on the world 42 community in leading the ousting of the notorious Russia, as well as his bolstering of Fremennik themeplay and Fremennik roleplay in general continues to reverberate even now. Regardless of any personal opinion on the matter, this period would be around 2011-2012 IRL time.)) *Thorvald II is King of the Fremennik, though never claiming the title for himself. *Though not popular among outlanders, he is viewed as both brave and often brash among his own people. *Chief-King Thorvald stressed Fremennik rule of Relleka by the Fremennik, often through democratic means, thoroughly believing in a self-sufficient Fremennik people who did not need to trade or barter with outlanders for goods. *During his reign there was little war among the Fremennik themselves; only with outlanders did the Fremennik fight. *Bragolinde the Wanderer was known to have visited the Fremennik Province several times during Thorvald's later reign. He was a poet and a bard as well as a warrior, and he fought alongside King Thorvald many times. *Thorvald sails north in search of Acheron, never returning until the Battle of Lumbridge as a co-leader of the Zamorakian Brigade. Intermittent Period Between Last Midgard Dynasty and Modern History * After the initial disappearance of Thorvald II, his fellowship dissipated. * It was during this time that the Volskogr Mountain Clan was founded by Bragolinde The Wanderer who died shortly thereafter. * Very little is known about this period in Fremennik History. * A few wars were fought, though none directly related to the obvious power vacuum. * There were several Chieftains and Kings before Chief Barton's reign. Chief Barton *Most of Chief Barton's history is lost to time. *It is known that under him, Rellekka had been burned by a group known as the Dark Moon *Chief Barton's reign ends when Arn Primusson and his accomplise assassinate Barton, stabbing him multiple times and pushing him into a fire. With this, Arn is made Chieftain. *It was at the end of Chief Barton's reign that Tharvald Dragonsbane became Chieftain of The Volskogr Mountain Clan. Crown Prince Arn Primusson(First Reign) *After a brief civil war, the nobleman Arn Primusson comes to power as the chieftain of Rellekka. His first order of business is to resolve a food shortage problem by teaching the Rellekkans the lost art of food preservation. *He then expands the economy by employing miners, hunters, and lumberjacks. However, Arn is sure to maintain the zero-tolerance policy towards outlanders. *The North Sea Trading Company manages to talk Chieftain Arn into a rare trade agreement, and a feast is held. Arn proclaims the Fremennik Province as the Jarldom of Rellekka, and takes up the appropriate title. A shield of TzHarr Obsidian is given to the Fremennik as a sign of strength and friendship. *The military of Rellekka manages to fight off local bandits, and grow a paranoia that urges them to start fortifying the southern river in-case the Kingdom of Kandarin were to attack. *It is around this time that The Battle of Frodljyka takes place between the independent Volskogr clan and The Kingdom of Kandarin. Both sides claimed victory. *Jarl Primusson adds Neitiznot and Jatizso to his realm, though appoints a governor for Jatiszo. Netiznot becomes the military training grounds. *After long talks with the Nin, rulers of Miscellania and Etceria, they become another Jarldom. With this addition, Arn proclaims himself as the Crown Prince of the Fremennik. *For unknown reasons, Crown Prince Arn abdicates. The realm collapses, and the Polemistis people move in, taking control of the Fremennik Province. Jarl Grundur Shieldbreaker (Polemistis) *Grunder Shieldbreaker becomes the Fremennik Jarl. *There is a diplomatic incident with Eden Syvian's Yanille, and diplomatic relations with the Kandar leaders become strained. *King Alexander of Camelot meets with Grundur and repairs relations. Drazker Vekon IV (The Vekon Family) *Drazker Vekon crowns himself Emperor over Relleka, after pushing out the previous leader. *Due to the heavy hatred of magic-users, the Frostshields impose a rule of self-exile as this occurs, preparing to brew a civil war. *The Civil War attempt was interupted when the Zarosian Drazker tried to merge Relleka to rule over Camelot, ruled by Zenthos Dae, a Zarosian mahjarrat. Zenthos declined, and alerted Ardougne's queen Sylvari that Relleka had planned to attack them. *Relleka is attacked by Camelot, many of the Vekon fleeing to avoid execution. It is held temporarily by Zenthos, before it was handed off to a local government. Chieftan Thorkir Bravery *Thorkir takes charge *Brief time of peace *Quarrels begin with werewolves that managed to cross the Salve **The wolves overun the Fremennik, the warriors re-group and take back the town *A longer period of peace *Territorial disputes with Rovin family begins, non-violent *Skirmishes begin with a small group of evil paladins **Two fights, both easily won and paladins retreat *Actual war with Rovins begins in earnest, the first disputes brief and neither side really getting anywhere **Rovins enlist the help of Kandarin, both forces combine and crush the Fremennik defensive **Small peace treaty is established with great limits to Fremennik freedoms ***Raltin Avarr leaves the North with a small group of Fremennik to become nomadic *The Rovin Family wanes in power and begins to give up on the Providence *Fremennik begin to return Jarl Domovoi Shieldbreaker (Polemistis) *The Polemistis take control of Rellekka, *They drive away their Rovin oppressors, achieving independence in the Siege of Rellekka. *Polemistis influence wanes in the region. Vermundr Sigurdrson *Brought forth as Chieftain by the Fremennik people. *Refugees from The Rovin/Fremennik war return to Rellekka from Gunnargrunn and numerous locations around Gielinor. *Chieftain Vermundr Sigurdrson appoints Thorkir Bravery, Baldor Greyfur, Raltin Avarr, and Vidar Ulfr as Rellekka's newest council. *Rellekka begins to enter a more industrious state under Vermundr, causing businesses to flourish as the lumber, mining, fishing, salt, and shipyard Industries expand. *Baldor Greyfur becomes Jarl of Neitiznot bringing forth a mutual protection pact with Rellekka. *Rellekka is established as a nuetral zone for all Fremennik people and their countries, all Fremennik clans, and all Fremennik families. *Rellekkan Honor Guard is founded leading over the Rellekkan Guard. *Few Polemistis Fremennik warriors being granted great honor amoungst the Fremennik warriors. *Jardar Badass returns from his voyages to the east with many goods. *Vermundr Sigurdrson steps down as new elections in Rellekka begin to take shape allowing another to represent their great country. Arn Primusson, High King (Second Reign) *Arn Primusson wins the election and becomes the Fremennik leader once more. *Lord High Steward Galastus Anjou (Grey) of Kandarin visits Rellekka and forms an alliance with Rellekka. *Arn strengthens border defenses through a new proclaimation. In the same day, he established a new system to award coveted coups to Fremennik men and women, and re-forms the nobility system. *Fremennik watchmen see an in-coming invasion of the province. High King Arn and Elder Thorkir Bravery assemble the tribe into a fighting force. They are able to overcome the outlander attack using a new cavalry force of armoured yaks. The force is later recognized as the army of House Praven, rulers of the March of Camelot. *Eastern emissaries make their way to the province, looking for the 'big fish'. Since Fremennik know quite a bit about fishing, they are happy to accept these outlanders. The same emissaries arrange for their own guard unit, the Khan's Guard, to arrive. *After House Praven is declared the regents of the Kandarin throne, Galastus Anjou comes once more to Rellekka to ask for aid, this time in a rebellion against Kandarin. In the following skirmishes, both sides take equal casualties. *In an attempt for peace, King Arn and the Khan's Guard travel to Ardougne upon their yaks. Arn has a talk with Regent Cralix, whom calls for his attempted assasination. After surviving the ill-placed bolt, Arn leaves and comes back with the Khan's Guard, who use a new yak-cavalry tactic involving swivel guns to burst through the castle defenses and rescue Atreyu Nin. After a burst of Vekonic magic, Arn goes through slight paralysis for quite some time. *The Fremennik and Kingdom of Kandarin finally come to an agreement to end the war. The area due south of the province is demilitarized, the Fremennik gain sacred tribal grounds at Baxtorian Falls, Kandarin is forced to remove their fleets and ships from sailing into the North Sea, and Kandarin pays a hefty sum of 50,000 coins of gold to the Fremennik. *Arn steps back and appoints Thorkir Bravery as Thane of Rellekka, essentially allowing him total control as he recovers from the last war. *It is at this time that Tharvald Dragonsbane Chief of The Volskogr, dies of old age. Thane Thorkir Bravery *Thane Thorkir decides that it is in the best interests of the Rellekkan people to move onto a new ruler and so invites Haakon Steeltongue, a scribe to stand up to the mark as Jarl of Rellekka. Jarl Haakon Steeltongue *The Jatizso-born Haakon, long time servant to the Rellekkan people, takes his step into the limelight and accepts the role of Jarl of Rellekka at Thorkir's invitation. *Reorganising the Rellekkan political system to grant more power to the people, Haakon's rule is defined by political change. *Under the theme of political change, Haakon extends friendship to nations previously unfriendly to Fremennik interests and secures Rellekka into a better place. *With Haakon taken ill, he hands control over to Thorkir as an Interrex, charged with the duty of finding a new Jarl. *Thorkir fails in his duty as Interrex, and instead outside forces begin to gain influence. Emperor Dimitri Voshan *The Dominion of Ancients led by Emperor Dimitri Voshan invade Rellekka with assistance of allies such, the Order of Dragei'Sur, das Kaiserreich der Cruor, James Craven and his mercenaries. *The invasion is very successful, leaving homes burned and the town in ruin. *Dominion soldiers and Craven Mercs patrol the destroyed town all over, killing any surviving warriors. Chief Gonad Yaksplitter *Frieder Thickpelt is chosen as chieftain of Rellekka, but dies shortly thereafter. Gonad becomes the new chief. *The economy is pulled back from the brink, and the population regains stability. *Chieftain Gonad steps down due to longing for the freedom he once had, naming Taldor Greyfur the new Chieftain. *Not even weeks after being made Chieftain, Taldor has a mental breakdown and flees Rellekka. King Knut Grimssen * Knut Grimssen rises as Earl of Jatizo. * His friend and ally Ragnar Wulfssen is made Thane of Jatizo. * The vikings of Jatizo raid a Camelot church, killing a knight and slaughtering monks. * After a brief period of tension, Knut declared himself King of the Fremennik and invades Rellekka successfully, forming Yotrlund. * Ragnar Wulfssen and Bjorn Eberhard are made Earls of Neitiznot and Jatizo. * Tensions with Piscatoris. * Neitiznot is then taken by Ragnar. * Rokrem, leader of Miscellania, is slain in Knut's halls. Chieftain Rildar Ravenscar of the Adregung * The Adregung raiders return from a long and profitable raiding expedition, assuming the chiefdom of Relleka after a power vacuum. They mostly return with livestock, seeds, and treasures. Most of the loot from the raids becomes stowed on the outskirts of the settlement. * As quickly as the came, the Adregung left the north once again to go back to their raiding Archduchy of the Northern Reaches (Kandarin Imperialism) * Following the leaving of the Adregung from Rellekka, former Polemistic Aegidius Blackwood rides North with an army of Ardougnian Soldiers and Blackwood Household Guards. * After defeating Earl Bjorn in single combat, Aegidius Blackwood claims the mainland Fremennik land, and the islands of Neitiznot and Jatizo as sovereign land of the Kingdom of Kandarin. * The area is reformed into a Archduchy, where Aegidius Blackwood ruled as the Archduke and Great Thane of Rellekka while his daughter, Katyln Blackwood becomes Lady Steward of the Archduchy. * During his region the Fremennik people were mainly left to themselves in form of self-governance. They only had to pay taxes and became citizens of the Kingdom. * The Fremennik Grunnloven (Polemistic Constitution) is redrafted to protect the rights of the Fremennik people. * Aegidius Blackwood is mostly liked, due to his half Fremennik blood and having done the Fremennik Trials twice. * The Forest Guard is formed, a group of Rangers that protect the roads from bandits, a local law enforcement of sorts. * A much needed overall in infrastructure is brought forth, making a national highway, rebuilding the city of Rellekka and expanding smaller towns across the Archduchy. * After sometime of leading, Aegidius feels a lingering regret in forcing his fellow Fremennik to serve the Kandars, he grants the region their freedom and declares independence from the Kingdom of Kandarin. He is elected to be their King, something Aegidius turns down, wanting nothing more to retire. Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Fremennik